


Time and Time Again Brother

by Dancingspeedster



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angsty Snowbert, Brief Professor Stein appearance, Brief Team Arrow appearance, F/M, Friends the show, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Huntbastian, Ice Powers, Lonely Cisco, M/M, Pregnancy, Rich Sebastian, Ross and Rachel mention, Some Humor, Twins, Wade Eiling from the future, Weddings, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingspeedster/pseuds/Dancingspeedster
Summary: Sebastian Smythe and Barry Allen were separated at birth after Eobard Thane ran back in time to kill Barry's mother.  Fast forward 26 years and the two meet again in an unexpected way.  Barry and the team quickly find out that Sebastian has ice powers like Caitlin and is in need of help.  They enlist Julian on their team to help them thwart their powers but they find out he has a secret of his own that can change everything.





	Time and Time Again Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm alive. Haven't made a fic this long. Ultimately, this took almost 23 pages so I would appreciate feedback and comments to make this fic the best it can be. Let me know if it was a good idea to scrap "It's too dark to stay in the light" For this story.

On May 6,1990, Henry and Nora Allen conceived twin boys. Around the same time, Jean and Nathalie Smythe were expecting. On the night of January 13th,1991, Nora went into labor with the twins. She gave birth to Barry before being told her second twin was a stillborn. The ‘truth’, an already bankrupt hospital had a slip up with the other baby causing that baby to die. So instead of risking a tricky lawsuit, they decided to give the smythes one of the identical Allen twins. And thus, our story begins.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry and Iris kissed passionately in the cortex. When Cisco and Caitlin walked in they didn't even notice with them too wrapped up in their movie like make out session. “Ummmm…. I...You-...Never Mind.” Cisco said clearly not a fan of their new “public sex” idea. “Get a room.” Caitlin said loud enough for them to finally split. They caught their breath before answering “Sorry, Must've lost track of time.” Iris said apologetically. “So you mean to tell me you been standing there kissing for that long. Damn girl ” Cisco said in his sassy voice. Barry and Iris stared at each other nervously. The blush on Barry's cheeks radiated across his whole face making him look like the moment he ate the hottest pepper in the world all over again. “Well anyways, we got a ping on the alert app. Looks like a robber at ...CC Jewelers??” Cisco said.

“Why that place.” Barry said ,brows knitting together in confusion. “Probably can't afford that ring, that shit ain't cheap.” Cisco said grabbing a pull and peel twizzler from his stash. “Well I’m on it.” Barry said. And with that he was off. “Motherf-” Cisco covered Iris’ mouth before she said something she would regret. “Y’all need to get some paper weights.” She said fuming as she picked up the papers all over the floor.

 

Meanwhile, at the scene of the crime, Barry noticed something oddly familiar about the thief even with the hoodie on. He sped over and pulled it off. It was...HIM?? Before the robber could even turn to react, Barry panicked and rushed him to S.T.A.R Labs. He slowed down as he made it to the hallway of the cortex, dragging his “Carbon Copy”by the expensive hood he was wearing. Team Flash heard him flash into the cortex.

 

“Guys...We have a problem.” He said as he walked in with his double. “We most certainly do.” Sebastian said smugly.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry started to hyperventilate and Caitlin put her hand on his shoulder. “Barry, calm down. He could just be a doppelganger.” She said reassuringly. “Hell no. I’m from Earth-1. Seems like you, Mr. Allen, have a twin.” He said with a smirk. Cisco butt in angrily. “How the hell do you know who he his. Were you stalking us or something.” Sebastian raised a brow. “Actually, yes Mr. Ramon. I hacked into government records and did some research on your speedy little friend. Turns out, my parents were fooled into getting me since they’re baby died on the night we were born.” He said triumphantly. Iris was still too shocked to speak. “este tipo es espeluznante.”(This guy is creepy) Cisco muttered. “Igualmente idiota.”(Same to you idiot) Sebastian said in perfect Spanish. Cisco crossed his arms and stared at him. Barry broke the silence with “WHEN DID YOU DO ANY OF THIS!” -

Sebastian smiled. “Good question. I started my search for you a month ago. The Flash sightings had me fascinated. But, in my attempt to find out who you were, I found out that you were my twin.” He said excitedly. “Let’s get out of here. I wanna meet my parents!” He said gleefully. A solemn look overtook Barry’s features. “They’re both dead.” Sebastian’s smile dropped. “Sorry about that.” He said. Barry shrugged it off. Caitlin, Iris, and Cisco looked at Sebastian with wide eyes. “What. I didn’t know!” He spat.

They all shook their heads. “Your hands. Smoke is coming out of them.”

Sebastian’s green eyes widened too. “I need my cuffs. Where are my damn cuffs!” He said urgently. “Whoa man. Calm down.” Cisco said. “I will kill all of you if I don’t find my cuffs.” He said venomously, his eyes glowing. “Caitlin, what do we do.” Iris yelled as Sebastian began tearing apart STAR Labs. “I don’t know!” She yelled. “He must’ve dropped his cuffs when I sped him over here.” Barry said urgently. Sebastian suddenly stopped and turned around. His hair was completely white and his eyes glowed. He shot a blast of ice at Barry who dodged it. Cisco came up from behind and sedated him.

 

“He sure has a lot of explaining to do when he wakes up.” Iris said with a clenched jaw.

 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sebastian opened his eyes groggily to find he was in the med bay. “What in the hell.” He muttered. He saw Caitlin hovering over him. “You’re like me aren’t you. You have ice powers.” she said. Sebastian slowly got up. “How long.” She continued. He avoided eye contact with her. “How long dammit!!” She yelled. “6 months after the explosion. I got really sick. Blue lips. Hair started falling out. Vomiting blood. Thought I was dying. Turns out it was… something worse.” He said in small voice. Caitlin sighed shakily. Those were all of the symptoms she had. “I can help. I’m looking for a way to remove my powers… I have a friend. I think he can.” She said. He slowly looked up. She smiled at him. “Deal?” He said. “Deal.”

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Barry had ventured the whole 600 miles to Star City, California. Felicity’s papers flew in all different directions. “No.” She whined. Oliver and Rene’ came into the computer room to see Barry. “Hey. That fast dude.” Rene’ said with a smile. The 2 men put on their shirts after their intense work out. “What can we do for you Barry.” Oliver asked. Barry grimaced. The situation even made his head hurt. “Apparently, I have a twin who is also a meta human.” Barry sighed. “Wait...A twin. How did you not know about this.” Felicity asked, brows knitted together in confusion. “Well-” Barry was cut off by a loud gasp which came from the direction of the doorway. “THE FLASH!!” Curtis squeaked. Barry raised a brow. “He gets like that sometimes.” Felicity clarified. Rene corrected her saying-”And by that, she means acts like a dumbass.” Curtis gave him a look but ran over to Barry. “I’m a total fanboy of you. I even have your face on my underwear. All 43 pairs.” Curtis gushed. Barry gave Oliver and Felicity a look that said “Help Me” and Rene bit his lip to stop from laughing. “Continue on please.” Oliver said. “Well… it turns out he has ice powers like Caitlin. I just want you to hack government records to see if what he’s saying is true. Also...Don't tell Cisco I came here.” Barry finished. “Ok. Can do.” Felicity said as she quickly typed away. In 16 seconds flat, she had hacked into all known information on the Allen family. “Barry...It’s pretty bad. The government was keeping it a secret from your mother and father and it says here that they have been keeping tabs on you and the West’s since 2005. And… The head of this is General Wade Eiling.” Felicity said with a worried tone. Barry’s eyes narrowed. “That’s how he knows I’m the Flash.” he growled. Everyone backed away from the computers as Barry angrily sped over to them. He speed read everything on the case files and pulled away. “This is all I needed to know.” He said coldly. “Barry. I know you’re a little upset. But please, do NOT run ang-.” He sped away before Felicity could finish her sentence.

 

Cisco sat alone in the cortex with a bag of cheetos with chopsticks. Suddenly, Barry’s heart rate picked up. “Whoa. Shit. Caitlin!” He yelled, almost falling out of his chair. “I think Barry’s running angry again.” She ran into the cortex with Sebastian following. “Barry’s heart rate picked up like last time he ran angry.” Cisco said to her. Caitlin rushed over to the computers to see for herself. “Damn.” She cursed. “His Hippocampus is lit up like a Christmas tree.”

Sebastian butt in. “Maybe I can-,” Caitlin stopped him before he could continue. “You’re still recovering. You can’t overexert yourself or else you might… You know.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, understanding what she meant. “You guys are working on cuffs for me aren’t you? I have a plan.” He said.

Cisco tilted his head to the side, not sure he should be trusting the man who almost tore STAR Labs to shreds on a rampage. “What exactly is your plan?”

 

“You sure this is gonna work?” Cisco said as he put on his Vibe gear. Sebastian shrugged. “Only one way to find out.” Cisco touched Sebastian’s shoulder and opened a breach and they were transported to Barry’s location which was at the edge of a cliff. “BARRY! STOP!” Cisco yelled. Barry slowly turned around. “What-What are you guys doing here.” he spluttered. “Trying to make sure you don’t kill yourself brother.” Sebastian said. “I’m not killing myself idiot.” He growled. “I just need time to think.” He said. “Well time’s up!” Sebastian said. Cisco tried to contain his laughter. He wished him and his brother were this comical. Barry rolled his eyes and sped all three of them to STAR labs.

“Barry Allen! What the hell!?" Caitlin growled. Barry set his jaw. “I just needed time to think. Sorry for scaring you.” He said.

Sebastian waited to bring this up but he decided the right moment was when Barry was pissed. “I need a place to say and your girlfriend is letting me crash at your place. Let’s go. I’m hungry peasant.”

“God kill me now.” Barry muttered under his breath.

 

“Damn. Nice place. I’ve seen better but ya know… for an average person and all.” Sebastian said smirking as observed Barry and Iris' loft.

“ Just curious, What makes you any better than us?” Barry asked annoyed. Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Ever heard of Jean Smythe?” Barry raised a brow. “Everyone knows him. He’s the richest man in America. Well was...” Barry said, looking at Sebastian as if he were some idiot. “He was my dad, Until he died.” Sebastian said, not looking remorseful at all. “Wow. Sorry to hear that.” Barry said sincerely. Sebastian laughed. “I actually laughed at his funeral. He abused me for being gay and some rival company boss killed his ass. I’m actually the owner of Smythe Industries now. Billionaire Sebastian Smythe. Has a ring to it doesn’t it.” Sebastian said with a smile. Barry stood there gaping, trying to pick his jaw off the floor. Sebastian smirked and walked over to their fridge.

Barry sighed as Sebastian grabbed 3 beers and chugged them down one by one. “Well this is going to be a long night.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Iris finally came home, tiptoeing inside only to find a plotting Sebastian. Of course, She didn’t know it was Sebastian. That wouldn’t be comical if she did now would it.

Sebastian sat with a mug of coffee on the loveseat facing the door with his leg crossed over the other and looked at Iris with a raised brow. “Where have you been.” He said intimidatingly. Iris shrugged. “Work. Also, we’re having a Gala on the 19th. Can you- mpph.” She was cut off by Sebastian planting a kiss to her lips. “Feisty tonight aren’t ya. Hopefully we don’t wake that new twin brother you've got up.” She said kissing him. She stopped when a squeak came from behind them.

 

“WHAT IN THE HELL?!” Barry’s voice boomed. Sebastian cackled and Iris’s face heated up. “Well. Time for bed.” Sebastian said walking off. Barry gave him a mean case of the stink eye before trudging to bed.

“Barry, I didn’t know.” She said, taking off her bra and putting it the hamper. Barry pouted, mimicking a child’s voice and saying: “You didn’t give me a kissy.” Pointing to his lip. Iris rolled her eyes and pecked his lips. Barry deepened it, sliding a hand in between her thighs and snaking up his fingers making her moan.

After another 30 minutes of moaning and skin slapping, Sebastian groaned again and covered his ears.

“So this is hell.” He muttered to the ceiling. “Karma is bitch.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning, Barry came out with sex hair and a smug grin on his face. Iris came out of the room, looking fairly grumpy. She was wrecked with make up smearing her face and messy hair. And yet, she was still the sexiest person in the room. Barry was shirtless and there were fading scratches on his back. Sebastian frowned as he poured a bowl of Lucky Charms for himself. “Can you guys like… I dunno, maybe not have sex with me in the next room.” He grouched. Barry and Iris shared a worried look. “How the hell did you hear.” Barry said with wide eyes to Sebastian. “Bitch. Did you really just ask that question. Damn, you guys have not noticed the paper thin walls up in in this place.” He said to them with no shame. Barry blushed. Sebastian made a face. “Please don’t tell me that’s what we look like when we blush.”

Barry rolled his eyes. Iris laughed before pouring herself a cup of desired coffee. “It’s Saturday so we gotta head to STAR Labs and see what we can do about this Eiling problem.” She said, sitting down at the table next to Barry who was eyeing Sebastian evilly as he drank his coffee.

Iris sighed. “Why are you guys looking at each other like that.”

“He said I looked like shit.” Barry growled out angrily. Sebastian smirked and continued to drain his coffee. “How is that possible? You guys look the same.” Iris asked. Sebastian shrugged. “I’m the better looking twin.” Barry flipped him off and went in search for a clean shirt. Iris gave Sebastian a wink before heading into the room.

“Damn. I wish I had as much sex as them. Now a days, only sex I can get is at Scandals.” Sebastian muttered to himself knowing shower sex was most likely going to ensue in the next 20 minutes. He left to brush his teeth and get ready. It was going to be a long ass day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At STAR Labs, Team Flash and co were trying to find a way to track down General Eiling before he could go MIA again. So far, all they had gotten was a screenshot of the files Felicity hacked into. Cisco was still trying to hack the first firewall that took Felicity 16 seconds to hack. Barry was even ready to pitch in at this point. Cisco sighed, slamming a fist into the keyboard and dropping his head on to it suit after. Barry crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dude...we can call Fel-,”Cisco clenched his jaw and gave him a look. Just then, Julian walked in. Caitlin smiled and gave him a lingering kiss. Barry and Sebastian stuck their tongues out in unison. “Yuck!” Cisco smirked. “Someone's got a BAE.” Iris chuckled. “Ok guys. We still need a way to hack these firewalls.” Iris said, breaking their playful thoughts. Barry shooed Cisco over so he could take the wheel. He began typing away, decoding each file one by one quickly. Cisco watched in awe as an amateur hacker hacked down 4 firewalls in 5 minutes.

“Dude! THIS COULD BE THE START TO YOU CREATING GIDEON!” He exclaimed. Iris and Caitlin's lips fell open. Julian stood with his hands on his hips. “Who in the bloody hell is Gideon. Are you talking about Iris getting up the duff?” He asked surprised. Barry's eyes doubled in size. “Hell no!” He said quickly. Sebastian laughed until tears gathered in his eyes. “With what you two were doing last night, you guys could get pregnant any day.” He said. Barry’s face reddened and Iris covered her face with her hands. Caitlin, Cisco and Julian each raised a curious brow. “Don't ask.” Barry and Iris said at the same time.

Eventually, the team had hacked 37 firewalls. There was just 1 more they couldn't get past.

“Guys. I know I’m technically a criminal but...just trust me. I bet you I can beat your home girl Felicity at this game yo.” He said competitively. Barry looked at him with raised brows. “Sorry that I’m actually hip and you motherfuckers look like elderly.” He said snarkily. He sat down in the chair and typed away, decoding the firewall with pro hacking skills that put Felicity up for a run for her money.

Within 30 seconds, the details on the Allen case were out in the open. Julian watched as Barry's eyes widened. “What.” He said, fearing his secret was outed. “The Reverse Flash didn't kill my mother. Eiling did.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The first growl tears from Barry's throat. His fist hits the table and team Flash looks at him in astonishment. “He’s the reason my mom is gone. He’s the reason I’ve lived in agony the past 11 years, waiting for her to come back. He’s the reason my kids won't have a grandmother. He's the-.” Barry’s growling was cut off by a choked sound and tears rolling down his face. Surprisingly enough, Sebastian ends up behind him. Comforting him. Barry sobbed loudly. Suddenly, he gripped the computer tightly and ended up speeding off. Iris had tears streaming down her face. Cisco, who was not paying attention, was pinned against the wall by an angry Iris. “Find him.” She growled.

Barry was getting past his fathers recent death and was actually doing okay. But his world got rocked the moment he read what the government gad on him. It had been 3 hours since they had last seen of Barry. Cisco was furiously typing away on the computer and Iris was pacing. Sebastian was tampering with some random gadget and Caitlin and Julian watched the computers.

“Barry's vitals spiked up about 30 minutes ago and that was the last we saw from him.” Cisco announced.

Iris’ breath stuttered for a second. “What if he's- he-” Another tear ran down her cheek. “We’re gonna find him Iris.” Caitlin comforted.

That was a fib. No. A lie

A week went by. No sight of Barry at all. Iris cried alot at first but Sebastian took it upon himself to cheer her up. He looks like Barry anyway.

Caitlin, Cisco, and Julian were on the edge trying to find him.

Julian sat in his bedroom, scratching his head to figure out what else to do to find his friend. Suddenly, his light flickered. He immediately got up, taking a gun from his bed side and looking for an intruder. He walked into his living room to find soldiers standing in the middle of it, guarding his door.

“Julian Albert. We’ve been looking for you.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Iris and Sebastian had been watching some TV on the couch. Sebastian was actually a pretty good guy once you got to know him. He had taken Iris to the club Scandals one night and showed her one of his exes. Iris was feeling better by the middle of the week. Sebastian laughed out loud as Ross and Rachel fought in an episode of Friends. Suddenly, he felt Iris laugh too. It made him feel happy that he could make his friend feel better with some PG version of Netflix and Chill.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Julian stared at Eiling with eyes full of rage and fury.

“What did you do to Barry.” He asked or… growled.

Eiling smirked, crooked teeth showing through his evil smile. “He’s fine. You on the other hand, won’t be.” He said as he charged at Julian with force. Julian dodged it and fired his gun at Eiling, barely missing. Suddenly, General Eiling pinned him to the wall, making the contents on the nearest shelf fall to the ground.

“Just remember Julian. I taught you everything you know.” He growled into Julian’s ear.

“What do you want from me.” Julian hissed venomously. General Eiling Tightened his grip on Julian’s shirt. “I told you to turn Sebastian Smythe and Caitlin Snow into the villains they were supposed to become in my timeline. I didn't come here for nothing. If you don't give them that serum and turn them into weapons… They won't become your worst nightmare. I will.” He spat before throwing him to the ground and marching out of his loft.

“You already are.”

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day, Julian walked into STAR Labs with a black eye.

“Julian. What happened.” Caitlin asked softly.

Julian shrugged her off, not in the mood for sympathy.

“Someone's pissed.” Cisco chirped from the doorway. Julian rolled his eyes and took a seat at the computers. “Have you found any trace of Barry at your place.” Caitlin asked. Julian smirked and started typing. Suddenly, feed from CCTV cameras showed up in Coast City. “Why would Barry be in Coast City?” Cisco asked. Caitlin shrugged, too focused on the video to answer. It showed Barry, walking alone through the streets and suddenly stopping, appearing to have heard a noise. Barry fell to his knees as a tranq dart pierced his shoulder out of nowhere. Suddenly, General Wade Eiling appeared, dragging a limp Barry by his legs. Caitlin's eyes widened, Everyone else's following soon after. Iris and Sebastian walked into the cortex laughing and chattering and Caitlin turned off the computers. Iris's smile slid off of her face.

“What's going on.” She asked.

Sebastian eyed them skeptically as well. “Yeah. What are you hiding from us.” Sebastian challenged.

Caitlin looked back at them with teary eyes.

“Eiling took Barry.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

Barry groaned again as Eiling kicked him square in the gut. “Why are you doing this to me.” He asked weakly, Eyes red and voice rough from sobbing.

“Because. I need you as bait to make Julian give me what I want.” Eiling said, kicking him again.

“You're working with Julian? He wouldn’t do that. He’s part of our team. He’s a friend.” Barry said shakily.

“He isn't who you think he is.” Eiling said, kicking him in the face.

“Who is he then.” Barry spat.

Eiling slowly lowered himself to Barry's level.

“You wouldn't understand.” Eiling said.

“Try me.” Barry said.

“Your so called friend works for me. Julian Albert. Navy Seal since age 19. Joined the Navy in 2009 after coming from England. I sent him to infiltrate your team. You see Barry…. Caitlin Snow and Sebastian Smythe were the most infamous killers of their time. Crime fighting duo if you will. They were both genetically altered after the particle accelerator explosion like yourself. But after Eobard’s impulse decision to change the timeline, you become friends with Caitlin and now she can't turn into Killer Frost. Sebastian was separated at birth and now he can't become a weapon either.” Eiling said, the last part filled with anger.

“So I sent Julian to trick your friends into taking a serum that fully activated their powers. He just had to gain your trust.”

“How do you know they're villains?” Barry asked.

“Because... I’m from the future.” Eiling said smiling a wicked grin.

Barry lowered his voice to a dangerous level.  
“I will kill you. I will make you suffer for killing my mother and I will make your life hell.” Barry spat.

Eiling slowly brought his face close to Barry's.

“I’d like to see you try.” Eiling said, snarling.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“What? I’m sorry, did you just say Wade Eiling… took my twin brother?” Sebastian said incredulously.

Iris looked like she was going to vomit.

“He-he-he,” Iris' stuttering was cut off by Cisco.

“It's ok. We don't know if he's hurt yet.” Cisco comforted.

Julian uncomfortably shifted, knowing what was going on was because of him.

“Guys…”He started. The team gave him their undivided attention.  
Julian gulped the lump in his throat down. “I-I,” Suddenly, Julian didn’t feel like revealing his secret yet and decided to change the subject.

“Nevermind. Sebastian, Caitlin, Can I talk to you?” He said, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the med bay.

The duo shared a confused look but nonetheless followed him.

“What’s going on Julian?” Sebastian said skeptically.

Julian sighed. He had thousands of thoughts flowing through his brain. “I think I found a way to counteract your metahuman mutations before they reach your hearts and fully transform you.” He explained.

Caitlin and Sebastian’s eyes widened. “That’s incredible!” Sebastian shouted.  
Caitlin had a beaming smile.

After 10 years in the navy, a dead sister and parents, Of all moments, Julian wanted to cry now. Eiling’s plan was falling into place. Gain the trust of the Flash, Become his ally, Create a serum that turns Caitlin Rebecca Snow and Sebastian Jonah Smythe-Allen into Meathumas and find a way to trick them into taking it. He looked at his girlfriend and gave her a kiss that didn’t have any real love, but instead was full of guilt and fear.

When the broke the kiss Sebastian raised his brows at the make out session that was about to unfold in front of him. Caitlin blushed. “When can we try it!” She asked Julian. He shuddered internally, imagining Caitlin shooting ice and murdering civilians. He shook his head quickly and unconsciously rubbed his neck like Barry would.

“Not yet...I wanna...run some more tests on it. See if it-.” His rambling was cut off by a kiss from Caitlin,

“Tell us when we can try it. I’m dying to get my cuffs off.” She said before walking off.

“Why am I acting like Barry Allen.” He muttered before slipping into the cortex.

 

 

After almost half an hour of silence, Cisco shouted, startling most of the group.

“I REMEMBER NOW! THE VIBING!!”

“Wait… do you mean when we found Barry’s location by vibing Sebastian?” Caitlin asked.

Cisco nodded with a smile, now going into full explanation mode. “Since Sebastian looks like Barry, the sonic waves did as best as they could to find another person who looked like that. All we need to do is vibe Sebastian and we'll find where Barry is” He finished.

Sebastian crosses his arms. “Dude. You stole that idea from me!”

Cisco smirked.

“Let me get my vibe gear.” Cisco said, almost leaving the cortex.

“No way in hell you guys are going alone.” Julian said.

Cisco gave Sebastian a nervous look and looked at Julian again.

“Ummm...Let me put this in the nicest way possible… We can’t really… let unequipped people fight.”

“I’ve been in the Navy since I was 19. I know how to take care of myself.” Julian said, pulling a gun out of of his ankle.

Cisco raised his brows at him but nonetheless scurried out of the cortex to grab his vibe gear.

 

 

Cisco slid on his goggles and touched Sebastian's shoulder. Immediately, a breach was opened to a dusty room. They found themselves staring at a dirty and bloody Barry who was rocking back and forth. Cisco and Sebastian raced towards Barry before being stopped by a familiar voice

"Hold it right there." Eiling said to the two.

Cisco slowly turned around, Sebastian following. "Hey Jules. Haven't seen you in a while." Eiling said with a knowing smile. Julian grimaced and clenched his hands into fists. "How does he know you Julian? You said you just moved here a few months ago." Cisco asked. The General chuckled at the lie. "He actually came here over 10 years ago. Got the serum Julian?" Eiling asked Cisco raised a brow and looked at Julian who avoided eye contact. "I-I," Julian couldn't finish as Eiling growled. "I gave you five months. You were supposed to turn Caitlin Snow and Sebastian Smythe into metahumans! WHERE IS THE DAMN SERUM!" He roared. Julian cringed. "It's...I can't give it to you." Sebastian was looking as red as a tomato. "What the hell is he talking about Julian. Did you really...Did-Did you just befriend me to turn me into a monster. I-I," Sebastian wasn't one to stutter but for the situation, it made sense. Eiling charged at Julian before he could answer, tackling him. He smacked Julian across the face with his gun before punching him senseless. Julian suddenly growled, flipping them over and punching Eiling hard, causing blood to ooze from wounds. Cisco and Sebastian stood in suprise at the sudden fight that outburst in front of them. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Eiling fell over with lifeless eyes. He was dead _________________________________ The team had gotten Barry home silently. Sebastian had a sullen look on his face as he watched them patch Barry up. "He's ok. He's just in shock. He'll be fine. He just has a few ribs cracked." Caitlin confirmed. "And are you ok?" Cisco asked, taking in Caitlin's features. She shook her head and walked away. Iris tended to Barry as Cisco treked down to the S.T.A.R Labs pipeline. "Julian." "Cisco" Cisco didn't even know how to start. The man had infiltrated their team for 6 months and had plans to turn them into metahumans. "Why?" Cisco simply asked. Julian sighed, eyes shining woth unshed tears. "I was in a bad place when we met. I had just lost my sister. I was in the army and now my only goal was to win. So when General set me up with you guys... I didn't know I'd fall in love. I guess, in a way... Caitlin fixed me... But I had to take her life away from her. Same as Sebastian who I didn't know until Barry found him." Cisco shakily sighed. "You broke Caitlin's heart. She's already lost so much. Everyone here has. I just... I can't think right now. I know you're my friend but I'm just so damn pissed right now." Julian nodded, understanding Cisco's words. He finally broke down when the cell doors closed, crying until he felt his heart would combust. _________________________________ Cisco came into his workshop to see two vials of a blue liquid on the table. No one was there so he looked around and picked up the letter next to him. In neat scrawl, it read: You probably hate me. Actually, I know. But hear me out. These are the REAL serums to counteract Caitlin and Sebastian's metahuman abilities. If you give this to Sebastian and Caitlin, they will become normal again. If you don't...You already know what happens. Cisco's eyes widened. He ran into the cortex where Sebastian and Caitlin stood, assesing Barry's progress. "GUYS! JULIAN DIDN'T BETRAY US!" He yelled. Caitlin and Sebastian looked at him with confused looks. "LOOK AT THIS!" Cisco said, showing them the letter. They read it. Cisco expected their eyes to light up and for them to happily take the serum. But, to his suprise, their expressions remained neutral. "You expect us to trust him again like that." Sebastian snarled. Cisco raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Cisco, my whole life has taken a 360 in the last 2 months I've known you guys. The man I called a 'friend' had plans to make me into a weapon. How do you expect me to take a serum that could possibly kill me, from him?" Cisco bit his lip, not knowing what to say anymore. Caitlin and Sebastian were transitioning into metas and they knew it. On Tuesday, Sebastian froze the table with his hands while at S.T.A.R Labs. On Friday, Caitlin vomited blood like she did at the beginning of her transition. By the end of the month, they were done. "We need the serum." Caitlin said as they appeared in front of his desk in his workshop. "I thought you guys didn't want it. I put it in the garbage." Cisco said. Caitlin doubled over as more of her hair turned white. "Arghh...Just..." She couldn't finish as she was puking by the end of the sentence. The second Cisco saw blood, he was off, running to get Julian. By the time Cisco had gotten Julian out of the pipeline, Caitlin and Sebastian were held down as they had twin seizures in the med bay. Barry and Iris each held them down, straining as they both writhed under them. "What do we do!?" Barry yelled over their beeping cuffs. "Umm...Ummm, Cisco threw away the serum so I have to start from scratch." Julian said. "THEN GO!" Iris yelled. Julian got to work as the rest of the team tried their best to keep Sebastian and Caitlin's hearts from giving out. They gave them sedatives and they were out cold. "Goddamn." Iris said, wiping sweat off of her brow. "Julian, where are you on the serum?" Barry asked. He came in to the medbay with two blue viles in his hand. "This is the only way to save them." Julian said, handing them to Cisco. Cisco nodded and injected them with the serum. "Now we wait." It was the early morning. The whole team looked like a reck, living off of coffee for the most part of the night. Suddenly, both Caitlin and Sebastian's eyes fluttered open. "Hi. How are you guys?" Iris asked. "I feel like I just got hit by a train. Or fucked so hard I saw stars." Sebastian said. "Likewise." Caitlin agreed. "Do you feel any different?" Julian asked "I-," Sebastian started but was stopped as he picked up a nearby Trashcan and retched loudly into it. "Ok...Now I feel better." He said. Caitlin got up, taking the IV drip with her. The first thing she did to Julian was smack him. Hard. Then, she kissed him. "I fucking hate that I love you so much." Caitlin said, griting her teeth in anger. They eventually got rid of their powers and got back to the norm ar S.T.A.R Labs...well as normal as "norm" can get with A superpowered speedster who just so happens to have a twin. 6 months later "I hate you Julian." Caitlin said for the fourth time that day. She was 5 months pregnant with their baby...babies. Turns out they were having two girls. Amazing to play with, terrible to be pregnant with. "I thought morning sickness was supposed to be over by this stage." Julian said. "So did I." His fiancé said. "But now I'm going to be puking at my friends wedding." She growled over the toilet bowl before ducking and vomiting some more. "And do you Hunter Clarington take Sebastian Smythe to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Asked Professor Stein. "I do." Hunter said. "You may kiss the groom." Proffesser Stein said. Hunter put his hands around Sebastian's waist and kissed him. Applause was heard all across the giant lawn of the Smythe Household. Life couldn't have been better.


End file.
